Mi ángel
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Sena cuenta como es en realidad su relación con Hiruma... no todo es lo que parece realmente... hasta el mas malvado demonio puede ser un ángel


_Y ahora estoy acostado al lado suyo _

_¿Qué más puedo hacer?_

_Lo amo… sé que me trata como un gusano a veces, pero sé que él también me ama. Lo siento. _

_¿Cómo me enamoré de él? No tengo la más mínima idea._

_¿Qué le veo? Muchas cosas buenas, y muchas malas para ser sinceros. Igual, todo de él me gusta._

_Y la mayoría ni sabe de nuestra relación._

_¿Cuánto más lo podré aguantar así? ¿Esconderme de los demás por nuestra relación?_

_Pues realmente, toda la vida. _

_En verdad, no nos escondemos. Lo juro. _

_Hiruma sabe que eso no me molesta, por eso no hace nada._

_Riku me aconseja que hable con él para poder aclarar nuestra relación ante todo. Pero es tonto hacerlo._

_Si él está conmigo, ya poco me importa todo los demás._

_Y todavía recuerdo como se me declaró._

_Sí, así es, él se me declaró a mí o algo así… creo…_

–__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Flash Back -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_–_

Sena se encontraba en el campo entrenando cuando…

– ¡Cuidado! – se escuchó que gritaba Mamori U.U

Sena se estrelló contra Monta por una tonta distracción del corredor. Ambos quedaron en una posición poco decente y que daba para pensar varias cosas.

– Sena ¿estás bien? – preguntaron Mamori y Curita.

– Si, auch…– decían ambos.

Hiruma, que justo llegaba de quién sabe dónde ¬¬, pensó cosas equivocadas y se enojó.

– Ustedes dos, pedazo de alcornoques, dejensen de chanchadas, no están en un motel y pónganse a entrenar – gritó Hiruma con su arma sobre el hombro.

– Hiruma, no digas eso, se cayeron – dijo en su defensa Suzuna.

– Vení para acá enano – se dirigió a Sena.

Ambos se fueron a un lugar apartado. Hiruma llevaba un aspecto serio, como pocas veces lo había visto Sena, estaba realmente enojado. Sena se asustó mucho. Apenas pudo, el corredor quiso poner las cosas en orden.

– Hiruma, yo me distraje en medio d… – trató de decir Sena, pero Hiruma lo calló con un beso O.O

Sena no sabía qué decir o pensar o hacer. Pero al segundo respondió al beso de Hiruma rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Hiruma lo tomó de la cadera para que no se escapara por nada del mundo.

– No es que esté celoso enano, solo andate alejando del mono cilindrero, porque vos sos mío – le dijo Hiruma a Sena al oído.

Sena iba a responder, pero sabía que era tonto hacerlo, por más que correspondiera o no a los sentimientos del rubio, Hiruma haría lo que quisiese con él. Aparte… no entendía porque pero sentía que eso iba en cerio.

– Te amo – completó Sena con tan solo dos palabras seguidas de una gran sonrisa…

– Creo que… ah… – suspiró el mayor, le costaba mucho declarar su amor.

– Sht, ya sé lo que me querés decir, no te preocupes… – lo calló Sena.

–__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Fin Flash Back -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_– _

_Esa misma noche, no sé cómo diablos me convenció, me hizo suyo._

_Debo admitir que, la mayoría del tiempo, me trata como el resto del equipo._

_Pero todas las noches, me demuestra que soy el único para él._

_Lo amo, no hay otra explicación a lo que siento. _

_Él también me ama, eso es seguro. _

_Será el hombre más malvado del mundo, pero a mi lado es un ángel._

_Me quiere, me trata bien, me consiente_

_Tal vez las apariencias engañan, porque él no es un demonio como todos dicen._

_Es un ángel, es mi ángel._

_Y si, sé que no es la mejor persona del mundo._

_No es el más agradable. _

_Tampoco el más considerado._

_Pero es mi novio… y eso vale para mí más que cualquier otra cosa realmente. _

_No sé cómo, pero hay algo en su interior que me inspira confianza, desde un principio. _

_Y ahora estamos en su cuarto. _

_Lo miro, está amaneciendo afuera._

_Pero aquí dentro eso no importa. _

_Es muy temprano y no tenemos clases. _

_Prefiero volver a dormir. _

_Me vuelvo a acomodar entre sus brazos como casi todas las noches._

_¿Qué? Me escapo de mi casa todas las noches y vuelvo antes de que mi mamá vaya a mi cuarto para levantarme todas las mañanas. _

_Es algo arriesgado, pero lo hago para dormir con él todas las noches, así sea tan solo abrazados. _

_Juro que se me hace casi imposible dormirme si no estoy entre sus brazos y siento el calor que él me brinda. _

_Suena patético, lo sé… _

_Pero ¿Quién no estuvo enamorado? _

_Me pueden dar la razón de que lo que siento es normal. _

_Pero ahora no tengo sueño._

_Me quedo mirándolo como un tonto. _

– _¿Despierto tan temprano? – Escucho su voz algo dormida – ¿Qué hacés?_

– _Pienso – respondo apoyándome sobre su pecho. _

– _¿En? – pregunta algo intrigado._

– _Riku… tiene la tonta idea de que vos escondés que nosotros somos novios – digo esperando que se enoje o al menos moleste. _

– _¿Vos le dijiste eso?_

– _No, ese es el tema, insiste en que yo aguanto estarnos escondiendo porque te amo – digo jugando con mi dedo sobre su pecho._

– _Ah… dejalo, no sé que le molesta si vos estás bien ¿o me equivoco? – dice lo más tranquilo._

– _No, no te equivocás. Yo estoy bien así como estoy – le respondo medio risueño – pero además, la convenció a Mamori que no es justo que nadie sepa que vos y yo estamos saliendo. Así que van a venir a hablar con vos sobre esto – digo sabiendo que se va a molestar rápidamente. _

_Lo miro. No parece estar enojado con Riku ni con Mamori. Eso es raro. _

_Pero… Hiruma nunca negó nada. Nunca preguntaron si yo estaba de novio o algo por el estilo. Realmente, yo no pongo a hablar de esas cosas muy seguido con mis amigos. _

_Nunca negamos nada. Y si alguien pregunta yo no voy a negar. Creo que Hiruma tampoco. Nosotros no nos escondemos. No sé por qué Riku tiene esa tonta idea. _

– _Bah… dejalos, quién los entiende. Aparte, yo no creo que estemos escondiendo nada. ¿Te molesta que nadie sepa? – me pregunta muy sereno._

– _No, claro que no, es igual ¿en qué cambiaria? Vos y yo seguiríamos juntos ¿verdad? – le respondo acomodándome mejor._

– _Es verdad, yo no tengo problemas en nada, nada cambiaría – me dice acariciándome el cabello. _

– _Tengo sueño – digo tapándome con la sábana. _

– _Vamos a dormir otro rato… dejate de embromar por esos dos… sí que son jodidos… – me dice dándome un beso en la frente._

– _Si alguien te pregunta… ¿vos dirías que no estamos saliendo? – pregunte algo intrigado_

– _no, claro que no – me dice con voz serena y pausada – ¿querés que lo haga?_

– _No, solo… no lo niegues ¿sí? – suplico algo desconfiado. _

– _Ahora desconfiás de mi, fantástico… – me dice fingiendo un enojo._

– _No, no, no, yo solo… Hiruma… sabés que no desconfío de vos – digo algo… perdido._

_Solo se ríe. Lo beso. Me acaricia y vuelve a dormir._

_¿Por qué será que Riku piensa esas tonterías? Anda muy paranoico últimamente. _

_Ya que tantos problemas… yo estoy perfectamente bien y eso es lo que importa ¿no?_

_Pero ahora solo me importa Hiruma._

_Estoy enamorado de él y ya nada me preocupa._

_Admito que en un principio dude en que esto pudiera funcionar._

_Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que Hiruma era verdaderamente sincero. _

_Y nuestra relación es así… nada del otro mundo. _

_Una más de las parejas de Japón. _

_Yo lo amo, él me ama y ningún misterio. _

_Yo… ahora que lo pienso, no podría vivir sin él._

_Es que… no sé, con el tiempo me fui enamorando mucho más de él._

_Desde un principio ya me gustaba… pero desde que somos novios este sentimiento fue aumentado._

_Cada vez que lo veo siento que lo amo mucho más._

_No hay nada de raro, es solo lo que sentimos. _

_Nada que esconder ni que ocultar. _

_Aparte ¿alguien se atrevería a cargar a Hiruma por salir conmigo?_

_No, ya que… bueno, digamos que mi ángel es muy "respetado" en el colegio._

_Si, si, todos sabemos porque lo respetan._

_Millones de veces fui yo una de esas personas._

_Pero ahora no le tengo más miedo. _

_Tan solo respeto. _

_Lo respeto como él me respeta a mí. _

_Pero no es respeto, es amor lo que nos mantiene juntos._

_¿Qué más decir? Nuestra relación es como cualquier otra relación._

_No hay nada que ocultar ni que declarar._

_¿O ustedes van por ahí con un cartel que diga "estoy saliendo con fulano de tal"?_

_No es así, ¿verdad?_

_Ya, de enserio, creo que Riku está siendo muy exagerado últimamente._

_Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo amo a Hiruma y no voy a tener problemas con él por las paranoias de mi amigo._

_Ya lo dije, no tenemos nada que esconder._

_Que más da. Mejor me duermo otro rato, tengo sueño._

–––––––––––––––––––––––––…–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Estaban todos los deimons entrenando cuando llegó Riku para hablar con Mamori por un "asunto"

– Fantástico – murmuró Sena algo molesto con sus amigos.

Riku cruzó un par de palabras con Mamori y luego llamó a Sena. El corredor siguió entrenando como si nada. Riku insistió pero el muchacho seguía haciendo como si no se diera por enterado. Riku se molestó y entro al campo.

– Sena, te estoy llamando – dijo molesto.

– Ahora no puedo.

– Son cinco segundos – insistió el peli-blanco.

– Que no puede ¿no escuchaste? – dijo Hiruma con un balón en la mano.

– Pues vení vos que también estás metido en el asunto.

Hiruma se molestó, le hizo una seña a Sena para que no fuera y solo se acercó a Riku.

– Riku, solo una cosa, no te metás en mis asuntos – dijo casi a gritos Hiruma, haciendo que todo el equipo se diera vuelta a verlo – porque no soy yo el que parece loco acosador llenándole la cabeza a Sena ¿bien? Ya el otro día me anduvo reclamando. Ya es grande como para que lo sigas cuidando como lo hacías en la primaria.

Riku quedó con la palabra en la boca. Sena sintió que se hacía chiquitito.

– Otra cosa, vos jodida manager, tampoco te metás dónde no te llaman ¿entienden? Porque si yo soy el novio de Sena no veo en que rayos le tendría que molestar. Ustedes sigan entrenando – completó Hiruma tomando su inseparable ametralladora.

Sena se rió por lo bajo y se puso a pensar.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––…–––––––––––––––––––––––––

_¿No ven? Yo dije que Hiruma nunca lo negaría… _

_Espero que a Riku y a Mamori le hayan quedado las cosas claras. _

_Después de todo, Hiruma no es ningún demonio… es… mi ángel. _


End file.
